Taken
by GoreslashDOW
Summary: Kuraihono is kidnapped by wizards to teach kids about lamias. He is put in a cage and his knives are taken away. But no one knows something special about his knives.
1. Chapter 1

**Because I have temporarily stopped all of my other Kuraihono fanfics for now, I**

 **am sorry I just have no inspiration for those right now, I am starting a new one. This is inspired by No Escape by Fox in a Box AKA FIB. Hope you love it.**

"Just leave me alone!" I ran out of our dorms. I changed into my lamia form

to go even faster. I quickly reached the forest. After a while I stopped. I curled my tail around a tree and crushed it, turning it to splinters. I grabbed another tree and threw it. It actually got pretty far. I was about to take my anger out on more plants, but I heard something. I turned back into a human and drew my knives. A blast of red light burst from the bushes and I blocked it with one of my knifes. I unscrewed the ruby and launched the knife into that bush. It bounced off something and another blast of red light which hit me. I felt really tired, but I was able to stay awake. I fell down and saw something come out of the bush. A man took and slung me over his shoulder.

"Idiot, I'm still awake."

"Why thank you. Stupefy." There was another flash of red light and I fell fully unconscious.

I woke up in a cage. Come on, I'm not an animal. I'm still a quarter human. Only a quarter

Though. And the devil isn't animal. Right? Are demons animals? Kuraihono! Stop dehumanizing yourself! I needed to find a way out of this cage. I was outside by a forest. It was still a little light out. These bars seem normal. I can break them. OW! Crap dangit! Magic. So what other ways could I get out? What about my knives? THEY TOOK MY KNIVES! I. AM. GOING. TO. KILL. SOMEONE! A man approached my cage .Perfect. When he got closer I was able to make out details. He looked kind of sick and tired. He had robes with a bunch of patches on it. He had some brown hair with a bit of gray in it.

"I am Professor Lupin."

"Werewolf."

He seemed surprised. "How did you know that?"

"A good magician never reveals his secrets."

"Was it your nose?"

"Unless the crowd already knew his secrets and figured out what he was doing."

"Anyway, I teach Defense Against the Dark Arts and I'm teaching about dark monsters."

"Then can I leave, I already know a bit about that."

"No, I would like to know if I could use if you."

"Well, I'm in a cage, I can't do anything about it. Can I have my knives back?"

"No."

"Where are my knives?"

"They are at a secure facility, being examined."

I burst into blue flames. I gave a low growl. "Give me back my knives!"

"I'm sorry, I can't give you those. I don't have access to those."

"Fine, I'll get them out of you sometime. So when will the first class be?"

"Hagrid will use you in class too," It's bad enough me dehumanizing myself, "Which is tomorrow after lunch. I'm not sure exactly when I'll use you." Come on. I don't need help dehumanizing myself. Though I am only one quarter... Concentrate!

"Okay fine." If I'm going to live in captivity with no chance of escape, I might as well have some fun. Hehehehe.

I got some dinner eventually. It was decent, but was pretty cold. It was obviously leftovers from a big feast sense there were small portions of a bunch of different things. I tried to get comfortable in the small cage. I had to curl up and was pretty uncomfortable. I got very little sleep, as I was in a cage. In the morning I got toast with marmalade. Again, cold. While I was waiting for "After lunch" I had some time to think. How will I freak out some wizard kids? Hmmmm. Maybe I could freak them out by acting like I was going to rip one of their thoughts. That sounds fun. I got some lunch eventually. At least they're treating me nicely. Except me being in a cage. Kids started coming over. One person was whispering to one of the others,"Did you hear? There was a fire at the Ministry of magic." "Yeah, I heard there was this weird grey fire." They replied.

I heard this really tall guy saying, "Got a real treat for yeh' today! Great lesson comin' up! Everyone here? Right, follow me!" He started leading a large group of kids over to my cage. "Everyone gather 'round the fence here! That's it- make sure yeh can see- now, firs' thing yeh'll want ter do is open yer books…"

"How?" I found the idiot. You have to pull the covers apart and then you're able to read the pages.

"Eh?" The really tall guy asked.

"How do we open our books?" I got a glimpse of the guy. He was very pale. So he is a idiot vampire.

"Hasn'- Hasn' anyone been able to ter open their books?" Everyone shook their heads. Well kids, you have to pull the covers apart and then you're able to read the pages. I thought wizards were supposed to be smart and stuff. "Yeh've got to _stroke_ 'em." Hmm. Interesting. I might like being here. Except the cage. I don't like that. While I was musing all the witches and wizards approached my cage. Time to start my act.

I smiled creepily and licked my lips. I slowly got up and walked from my position to the edge of the cage. I changed into my lamia form and quickly shot my tail out and grabbed someone from the crowd of people. I jerked back my tail and I pulled them towards my cage. I shoved them into the bars. He had black hair that was sticking up in the back. He had green almond eyes and was kind of skinny. "Ooooh look, a nice tasty human." People were trying to pull him off the bars and my tail off of him. I heard "Relashio!" and my tail twitched a bit, but that was it. I brought my teeth down to his neck and saw everyone's face. I burst out laughing. I turned back into human and fell to the ground laughing. "I'm sorry, your faces were just too funny." I stood up dusting myself off. I reached out my hand to the guy. "Sorry about that, my name is Kuraihono."

"Harry Potter." He said, shaken, both figuratively and literally, as I was shaking his hand quite vigorously. He was pulled away by a kid with red hair and freckles.

"Get away from him, he's a monster." the kid said.

"Hey, I don't need your help…" Well, I probably shouldn't tell them I'm not a full lamia. I am kind of part Satan, so, it wouldn't be good to reveal that information.

"Don't need my help to do what?" He asked.

"Nothing." I murmured.

"Now, what do lamia's eat?" The big guy asked. A girl in glasses raised her hand."Yes 'Ermine?"

"They are omnivores, but mostly eat meat." she said.

"The leftovers from you guys were pretty good. Though, I'm kind of thirsty, can I have a drink?"

"You didn't get a drink? That's inhumane!" The girl said.

"Well it's only been… Oh wow, It's been two days since I last got a drink."

"You drink alcohol?" The guy who pulled Harry back said.

"No!" I was disgusted. "I'm underage!"

"You age the same as use?"

"Yes, I'm not 20 yet."

"You mean 18."

"I'm not from, you know, where am I?"

"Now, be quite Kuraihono we have to get on with class." The big guy said.

"Fine."

They talked for a while, me interjecting to correct their facts. I really shouldn't say anything, I wasn't raised as a lamia, and I'm not a full lamia. Who cares, they were the one's who kidnapped me! Why can't I have a little fun? Sow a little chaos.


	2. Chapter 2

**I am sorry for the short chapter. I tried to get this one out real quick because there are three people following it! That is awesome. Thank you, night angels 96, SimpleWriter 44, and WanderingWatermelon! You guys are the best! Enjoy the new chapter.**

 **Second AN here, I am reposting this chapter, because I accidentally didn't include something I thought I did. Also, thanks again to WanderingWatermelon, now because of the review. I'm glad you think it is interesting and I think you will like where I'm going with it. Enjoy the new stuff in this chapter!**

I was laying curled up in my cage, I asked for a bigger cage, but they refused, I heard something from the castle. There were people shouting and the cafeteria was lit up. I saw a dark shape running from the castle. When it passed I jumped up. "Doggy!" It kept running. Dangit. I love dogs. After a few minutes a wizard came.

"Hello Lupin, are you okay?"

"I do feel a little sick. I must ask, have you seen anything?" he asked.

"I saw a big black dog."

"Oh."

The next day was boring as usual. Until night, when I heard voices. Am I developing schizophrenia?

"We really shouldn't be doing this." A female voice said.

"If he really saw a grim he could die." A male voice.

"Really, I don't think he could die from seeing the grim." The female again.

"I've seen it a few times already and I haven't died yet." A different voice. Was that Harry?

"Hello, are you going to become un-invisible?" I said into the darkness, "Or am I just developing schizophrenia? Though in reality if I'm insane I wouldn't know that I'm insane. But, schizophrenia is a warping of my perception of reality so I can't really say in…"

"Oh shut up will you?" Three people appeared. Harry Potter, Hermione, and the red-headed kid who pulled Harry away from me.

"But I'm just some monster, shouldn't be busy getting away from me?"

"He wouldn't shut up about you after he heard you saw a grim, really, it's all a bunch of crap." The female voice said, who now had a body. It looked like she was the Ermine from Hagrid's class.

"Hello, are you the Ermine?"

"Hermine, a pleasure to meet you."

"A pleasure to meet you too. Good to see you too, Harry. Who are you, Mr. He's-a-Monster-Get-Away-From-Him."

"He is Ron Weasley." Harry said.

"'Ello Ron Weasley, 'ow are you doing?" I said in a terrible english accent.

"Just coming to see if you were dead." He said.

"Now why would I be dead? I feel like I could die of boredom. That's not really a death but if something slightly interesting happened," I clutched at my heart and started wheezing, "I could have a heart attack."

"Now, what happened?" I explained everything that happened. They seemed surprised.

"That's really all that happened?" Ron asked.

"Yep, that's everything."

"Wow, your life is boring."

"What do you expect? My current living space is a cage, which you wizards put me in!"

I yelled. I blinked a few times and shook my head. "I'm sorry, I don't know what came over me.

"I understand," Hermione said, "Them keeping you in a cage is barbaric."

"I know, right?"

"You little…" Ron said.

"Oh, are you mad? Well you can't do anything about it."

"Really?" He pulled something out of his pocket.

"Ron." Harry said warningly.

"Densaugeo!" A violet flash of light shot at me from a stick that Ron was holding shot at me. I shot a blast of my blue flames and they collided in a giant flash of bright light.

"You should go, that bright flash of light could attract the attention of some teachers."

"Okay, bye." They threw on the "invisibility cloak" and I heard them leave. A female teacher came running up

"And who is, oh. You're old."

"Thank you for pointing that out right now. Now, what did you see?"

"Some students visited me and I riled them up a bit. One of them tried to cast a spell or something on me, and I blocked it before it got to me."

"And how did you do that without a wand or anything?" she asked me.

"Family secret."

"And who were these students?"

"Ron weasley and that idiot vampire." I lied.

"Idiot vampire?"

"Yes, greasy hair, pale skin."

"Draco Malfoy? That's a lie. Malfoy and Ron would never work together."

"That's just what I saw, take them up about it."

"I will, and I'll get back to you."

"You do that."


	3. Chapter 3

**So, this is different than my other fanfictions. One, it has humor, which I don't put in too much in my other fanfics, also I'm making smaller chapters and posting them faster. I usually write longer chapters and put them out slowly. Well, hope you like it!**

The next day I saw Lupin leading the class out to this shed. I don't know why it was there, it was just there. It wasn't there before. Luckily I have very good hearing, so I concentrated once they got close to the shed.

I heard the shed shaking and some sharp intakes of breath. Cowards. "Nothing to worry about," I heard Lupin say. "There's a boggart in there. Boggarts like dark enclosed spaces, wardrobes, the gap beneath beds ( **I just now understood that is supposed to be the boogeyman/ there's a monster under my bed** ) the cupboard under sinks - I've even met one that had lodged itself in a grandfather clock…" I had had a long night last night, and the sun felt really good, so I started dozing off. I woke up when I heard screams.

"You didn't do the spell, it's getting away!" I groaned and saw a giant spider running towards me. That woke me up pretty quick. When it got close, I had already readied my blue fire, I heard a loud Crack! and in it's place, I saw a man."

"Dad?"

"You let us die! You left us, and he kill us! We are dead because of you!"

"NO, we didn't want you to… We didn't want… we couldn't…"

"Now you will pay for your sins, by burning with the fire of Satan." He grabbed my neck and held me up through the bars. His hand burst into blue flames, double the strength of my own. They burned my throat, until I heard a "Here!" The hand around my throat disappeared and I saw a silver orb in front of me. I heard my breaths coming out in rasps as I lay on the ground in the fetal position.

"Class dismissed, let's get you to the infirmary. Wingardium Leviosa." I was lifted and carried out of my cage. I don't know how, I wasn't really paying attention at the time. I was kind of distracted with the searing agony in my esophageal region. I passed out maybe half way there, I'm not sure, again, the searing pain.

When I woke up, the searing pain was completely gone. It didn't even hurt. I sat up. "I'm not in my cage anymore!"

"Shhh." an old lady said.

"Sorry, are you school nurse or something?"

"Madam Pomfrey, I am the school's doctor. The headmaster wanted to see you when you wake up, I will go get him."

"Should I look over the other people, or… there aren't any other people here. Well, now I'm alone and talking to myself, whatever. Now I'm singing to myself, okay! Concentrate Kuraihono! My name is long, should I get a shorter nickname? K-Bone, no, that's a terrible nickname. Oh, that must be the headmaster coming. Hello, are you the headmaster?"

"Yes, I am, I assume you are the Kuraihono I've been hearing so much about."

"Yes, I am headmaster."

"Good, I heard you had an altercation with a boggart."

"Yes I did."

"Could you please tell me what happened."

"No, I don't want to talk about what happened and why should I? The only thing you've done is imprison me in a cage, I don't think I should tell you anything! I think I should… I'm really sorry. I just haven't been myself since I was kidnapped."

"Madam Pomfrey, please go get Severus, tell him to bring some veritaserum."

"I'm not sure that is the best idea, we don't know what side effects it could have…"

"Please get Severus."

"Okay."

"Well, so what is this veritaserum I just heard about."

"It is an extremely powerful truth serum." a man said, walking in.

"Oh, look it's Idiot Vampire Senior."

"You would do well to respect your captors."

"Really, because you have given me no reason to give you respect."

"Here, drink this."

"What if I don't want to?"

"I could use a spell to read your memories and force the truth out of you."

"Doubt it."

He stared and pointed his wand at me. I felt something touch my mind, and I immediately lashed out. "He has an unbalanced mind. I feel something missing, something that keeps him in control."

"We should get him back…"

"To my cage, fine. I'll go back." I disappeared in a puff of blue flame. I appeared inside my cage. "Ah, cage, sweet, cage." I let my tears fall for my dad as I think of all my nightmares and the real reason I haven't been sleeping. It's not because of me being captured. I start singing the only song I could think of that puts my emotions into words. "You've been dying for the past ten years."

 **This chapter hints at things that will happen in the future. Also if you know why he is not feeling like himself, please say so. I want to see what if anyone knows. This also seems to be my most popular fanfictions, which is cool. I'll try to keep the humor, but that might be a little harder later on. Hope you enjoyed my new chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4

Again, sorry about the short chapter. I've been trying to get them out fast, so they've been shorter. Also I've been working on some of my other fanfictions recently, so I didn't update this. Also, I won't be able to update for two weeks, because of personal stuff. Hope you enjoy the new chapter.  
The cold wind howled outside. I haven't been given any blankets so I was trying to keep warm with my blue flames. Sadly, the wind bat my flames out, and they weren't as strong without my knives. My knives' were taken from me though. AHH! OW! Stupid magic! I am going to rip my hair out! I saw these kids leaving the castle and then they came back. With candy. I want candy! Isn't that a song. I think that's a song I heard on the radio once. A radio would be nice. They never give me any of their leftover dessert. Though they haven't given as much of their food lately. Maybe they think I'll hibernate. I don't hibernate. Though I did sleep for a week that one time, but that's not really hibernating. Though I might be able to hibernate. I should probably dig a little hole for me to hibernate in. OW! Oh, look there's a layer of magic an inch below the ground. Joy. I flopped onto my back. I'm exhausted. I think I'll take a nap.  
I can't sleep. It's so cold. I hate being in captivity. It sucks. I looked up and that do again. Doesn't that mean I'll die? I feel like I'll die of hypothermia. Or if something interesting happens, I might die of a heart attack. The dog had a knife in it's mouth. I stood up to get a better look and a big gust of wind knocked me off my feet. It wasn't very hard, I lost some weight after, you know, being captured. The pain made me yell and the dog heard that. It padded over and stared at me. I looked at it and squinted my eyes at him. I had a very serious face and I said, quite seriously,  
"Boo." I fell back laughing my head off. When I looked again there was a man sitting there. "That's weird. I thought you were a dog. Maybe I am developing schizophrenia. It's a warping of reality and one symptom is seeing illusions."  
"I'm not an illusion." He said. His voice was kind of raspy.  
"And I'm not a lamia. Well, am I classified as a lamia? I am enough for them to have captured me. Ooh, can I have your knife. It's okay, I won't kill anyone. Atleast not on purpose. They could bleed…"  
"Well, I was just interested, bye."  
"Wait don't leave." He turned back into a dog, and ran away. "No! You didn't give me your knife! I want a knife. I want my knives! GIVE ME MY KNIVES BACK YOU FILTHY WIZARDS!"  
"Go to sleep!' a voice yelled from the forest.  
"Shut up you stupid centaur!"  
I woke up and it was raining really hard. I was already soaked and freezing. You would think my cage would have protected me a little bit, but the wind was so hard, at some points, the rain didn't fall, it was sideways. There was some cheering, somewhere. I couldn't see what was happening though. There were suddenly screams. A few minutes later, the headmaster, he's got a really long beard, was carrying someone on a stretcher. Oh look, that's Harry Potter. I wonder what happened to him? I wonder if it was something bad. Maybe he got stabbed by the dog dude. Is the dog the grim? Maybe the grim killed him. But, seriously next time i see a wizard, I'm going to ask him, or her, though a female would be a witch, for my knives back. Something's wrong with me. Ooh, maybe the dog dude is a wizard. Maybe the grim is a wizard.  
This came out a bit weird, It wouldn't let me download it normally, so it looks a little different. Sorry about that. 


	5. Chapter 5

**I am so sorry, I haven't updated in so long. I just, a lot of things have happened. I hope you like this next chapter. Like always, I'm sorry for the short chapter.**

I shivered hard again. They could at least give me a blanket. I'm going to kill them. I'm going to break out of this stupid… OW! I HATE THESE STUPID WIZARDS AND THEIR STUPID MAGIC! I heard boots crunching through the snow. Someone threw me a blanket. I quickly snatched it and wrapped it around my body. I sat with my head bowed. I shivered, even through the blanket. "T-t-t-thank y-you." I looked up and saw a girl in a furred cloak, that looked really warm. I lowered my head again.

"I thought you needed help keeping warm."

"This helps a-a lot."

"I heard you can make fire, why aren't you doing that?"

"Homeostasis, the tendency toward a relatively stable equilibrium between interdependent elements, especially as maintained by physiological processes. I've been using most of my energy just to keep alive. Thanks for the blanket, it really helps."

"You're welcome."

"Maybe, maybe not all wizards are bad."

"Ginny, what are you doing!"

"I'm just helping him out!"

"Ginny, get away from him!

"No! He's dying from the cold!"

"Ginny, come on." I know that voice. That voice is one of the bad ones. A growl formed in the back of my throat.

"Ron, what are you doing, you're scaring him."

"Scaring me? Like I'm an animal?" My head throbbed and I fell down. My head suddenly felt like it was going to split open. I clutched as I writhed in pain on the ground. "What are you… WHAT ARE YOU WIZARDS DOING TO ME!" I curled into a fetal position, twitching. "What is happening to me?" I sobbed.

"We need to go." Ron said.

"Fine."

Then, something snapped. My mind changed. It became feral, insane. I smiled. The wizards will pay for what they did, and I will dance on their graves. I started throwing myself at the walls of my cage, to find a weak spot, to break free.

 **After this, one more chapter. One more chapter, and this will be finished. I will create a sequel though, and in the next chapter you will see why. I have loved writing this, and thanks for coming along with me through the ride. You guys are awesome.**


	6. Chapter 6

"I've never seen anything like this." The long bearded wizard said. He was the one who did this to me! He must die! I shot a blue flame between the bars, but it fizzled out by a wave of his wand.

"You did this to me! You must die!"

"His mental stability seems to have degraded quite fast." I punched in between my bars. I pushed through the magic for a second, but was thrown back.

"Why?" I collapsed, sobbing. "Why would you do this to me? WHY!" I let out a blast of fire in all directions. "WHAT DID I EVER DO TO YOU!" I banged on the bars with my fists.

"Well, lamias are overall animals. There are a few oddballs, and originally I thought he was one of those. There seemed to have been something holding his animal side back, and that is gone."

"Well, I think I should call in an expert…"

"Ein, zwei, drei! Hello, I think you were talking about me?"

"Hello Mephisto, I wanted you to…"

"Why do you have one of my favorite students in a cage?"

"Mephisto! You abandoned me! Why!"

"He was captured by one of our wizards to teach the students."

"And where are his knives?"

"We thought it best to keep his weapons away from him."

"Ein, zwei, drei!" Howaitoitsu appeared.

"Brother!" He said, rushing up to the cage.

"Oh, that's not right."

"You! You ran me out! And why didn't you come save me? I'm your brother!"

"What did you do to him!" Howaitoitsu ran at the bearded wizard. He slammed his staff into the ground, freezing the others, who had whipped out their wands, in white ice.

"Stop, Howaitoitsu." Mephisto said.

"NO! KILL HIM, RIP HIM TO SHREDS!"

"What happened to you?"

"They did."

"Ein, zwei, drei. Ah, there we go, give these to him."

"Kuraihono." MY KNIVES! How did they get my knives. I have special knives. He tossed my knives through the bars. I lunged at them, finally I will be able to kill them all. The gray fire spiralled up my arms, eventually enveloping my whole body.

"Owww, my head really hurts, what'd you guys do?"

Mephisto smiled. "I told you to keep these with you. They act as a damper to keep your lamia and satan side in check."

"Excuse me." Howaitoaisu walked off, towards the castle.

"Go for the ones in green and silver! Oh, and a red haired guy named Ron." I yelled after him. "They were the worst!"

"Don't worry Albus, he won't kill them." Mephisto said.

"You sure Mephisto? He's probably really mad. You guys did kidnap me." We could hear screams coming from the castle.

"About that, why didn't you try to get out?" Mephisto asked.

"Tried, there is a layer of magic and without my knives," I stabbed through, breaking the magic and slashing through the bars. "I wasn't strong enough to get out." I stepped out. I reached out to shake "Albus's" hand.

"That is a very strong handshake."

"I really want to break your fingers, but you would just heal it with magic. Can I stay and eat here tonight?"

"Only," Mephisto said. "If you can stop Howaitoitsu."

"Okay!" I ran off towards the castle to find him. I found him in front of two terrified kids, maybe 11 years old, in a corner, shaking. "Stop, we get to eat a feast if I get you to stop attacking the students."

"I assume you have to thaw the ones I've frozen."

"Nope, they didn't say too."

"Nice."

"Do they have to sit by me?"

"You don't want us to sit by you?" I said on the right side of Ron shoving food into my mouth as fast as I can, only stopping to talk.

"Yeah, aren't we your friends?" Said Howaitoitsu on the left side of Ron doing the same thing.

"You guys are scary." he protested.

"Thank you."

"That's not a compliment!"

"To him it is."

"Are you implying that my outlook on life isn't normal?"

"Yes."

"Then you are right."

"What are you?" Ron asked.

"That's personal information, and I don't give out my personal information to strangers. I give out Howaitoitsu's personal information."

"That's why I keep getting those scams."

"I'm glad you two are leaving after this." Ron said under his breath.

"Don't worry, we'll be here again next year."

"You are?"

"We are?" Both me and ron were surprised.

"Yeah, see you at the foot of the Goblet, Ron." Howaitoitsu smirked.

"I hate it when you are cryptic, brother."

"I know."

 **That was so much fun to write. Thank you for everyone coming along the ride with me. There will be a sequel with three more OCs. The sequel will be set in the overused Goblet of Fire. It will be called Goblet of Blue Fire. I think I have OC frenzy. I have never written a fanfic without an OC, but I have an idea for one without an OC.**


End file.
